Too Soon To Say
by unprettyxxgirl
Summary: {Sequel to MatchMaker} Terri gets 'serious' with Spinner but when everything seems great, Spinner meets his fate. Terri is crushed will she get over it? FIND OUT... {Ending chap UP!}
1. Tested

"Ugh, this test is total stupidity," Paige whines. Terri and Hazel laugh.  
  
"We had tests all last year, are they going to do the same things this year?" Hazel comments. "I'm going to fail," She adds. Paige makes a face at her thoughts.  
  
"Well then, lets make the best of it! Haze Ter, my house after school, study party. Lame, yes, but isn't school?" Paige says groaning. Terri stays quiet. "Okay Terri, your mouth has been shut this whole time, that never happens," Paige laughs.  
  
"I can't go to the study party, Paige," Terri admits.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Me and Spin kind of had something planned"  
  
"Ever since you stole him from me, you stick to him like glue"  
  
"He's my boyfriend"  
  
"He's your shadow"  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Terri walked into the classroom finding almost all seats taken. Accept for one between Spin and Ash. Terri smiled and took a seat. Spin looked at her and gave her a quick kiss. They both smiled at each other. Ashley looked at Terri.  
  
"That's so cute," Ash chuckled. Mr. Simpson walked over to the two.  
  
"Uhum," Mr. Simpson interrupted. The two stared. "You two think you can pay attention?" Mr. Simpson kindly asked. They both nodded as Mr. Simpson walked off. Ashley made a face as he walked away. Terri and Ashley laughed it off.  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
"How can you pay attention when your best friend, sitting right next to you, is playing tonsil hockey?" Ashley asked laughing. Terri let out a little laugh.  
  
"We did not gag each other. It was a simple hello kiss," Terri said slapping her hands to her side. Ashley nodded.  
  
"Tests are going to be a nightmare, were not even half way through the school year and their already giving us tests," Ashley complains. Terri nods in agreement. Spinner suddenly catches up with the two walking next to Terri.  
  
"You still coming over tonight?" Spinner asked. Terri nods. Excited, they give each other another quick kiss as Spinner walks away. Terri bites her lip in anticipation. Ashley just stares.  
  
"Wow you two look happy," Ashley brings up. Terri nods and turns to her.  
  
"Yeah, we are. I am," Terri grins. Ashley hesitates to ask.  
  
"You two haven't gotten serious yet, have you?" Ashley asks. Terri stares in shock.  
  
"No way," She says letting Ashley know that was a stupid question.  
  
"Sorry, you know I'm just concerned," Ashley comments. Terri nods.  
  
"I know"  
  
"Do you think you will?"  
  
"Soon? No"  
  
"You two are meeting.. Tonight"  
  
"He meant after school"  
  
"Are you sure? He might be wanting more"  
  
"No, even if he was he's not getting it," Terri says walking off. Ashley gets one last word in.  
  
"Like I said, not yet"  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Terri walks out looking for Spinner instead gets Craig and Ashley.  
  
"Terri call me, if you need anything, anything," Ashley says. Terri nods, Craig pulls on Ash's arm.  
  
"Gorgeous Goth, our chariot awaits," Craig smiles.  
  
"Labels suck Craig," Ashley says following him. Terri thinks about what Ashley said earlier. They have been steady for a while but have barely made out. But who knows? Pressure of the tests, Pressure of the relationship, and with Paige always on his case (Paige and Chris broke up) about him hooking up with her best friend when she liked him and vice versa, maybe he is looking for something to make him feel better, some grand excitement.  
  
"Terri hello? You've standing her staring into space forever," Hazel interrupted. Terri stopped daydreaming.  
  
"Oh um, sorry. Tests, freaking me out," Terri said setting excuses. Suddenly Spinner came up to her. Hazel and Paige made a face. Terri bit her lip. Spinner looked at the three who stared. He slowly lifted up his arm and smelled his under arm. Paige and Terri walked down the steps laughing, bumping him purposely.  
  
"Loser," Hazel laughed.  
  
"Good luck, Ter," Paige chuckled. Terri became a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Ready?" Spinner said acting as if what happened didn't.  
  
"Ready?! Ready for what?" Terri asked paranoid? Spinner squished up his face.  
  
"To go study, you know, what we planned?" Spinner reminded.  
  
"Oh, oh yea," Terri said walking down the steps with Spinner. Spinner looked over at her.  
  
"Everyone seems to be pairing off," Spinner said looking around.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Their not as lucky as me. No one is," Spinner said reaching over for Terri's hand. Terri quickly folded her arms.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Have you ever, ya know, been serious with a girl?" Terri shyly asked. Spinner looked confused but smiled.  
  
"No not really, why?"  
  
"Would you ever try to get serious w-with me?" 


	2. Lets Get Serious

Terri hesitates. Spinner halted and looked at Terri, Terri stared back.  
  
"I don't know, depends. We would both have to be ready," Spinner answered. They both continued walking.  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
"I'm worried," Ashley said to Craig. Ashley scribbled down drawings as she talked on the phone.  
  
"Worried? About what?" Craig asked.  
  
"About Terri, I mean, Spinner might try and take advantage. Do you think he might try to get serious with Terri?"  
  
"Only if she wants to, I mean, Spinner respects her"  
  
"I know I'm just worried she'll do it because she thinks she needs to"  
  
"Ash stop worrying, Terri's a big girl, she can take care of herself"  
  
"Your right, I need to set my mind on something else. Hey, do you think I draw good? Maybe I could get into an art class," Ashley asks looking at her sketch.  
  
"I don't know. If you're seriously interested, my cousin Amanda is a teacher, I'm sure if I asked she will gladly help," Craig referred. Ashley grinned.  
  
"Thanks Craig, I'm happy to have someone who cares as much as you do," Ashley says. Craig chuckles.  
  
"No problem Ash, that's what boyfriends are for"  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
"This is so much harder than last years," Terri says resting her head in her hand.  
  
"Tests are never easy, babe," Spinner says sitting down next to Terri. Terri looked at him.  
  
"Since when did you start calling me 'babe'?"  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"No I-it's sweet," Terri smiles. They both sunk into each others eyes. Terri knew if they started kissing, it would lead to the next thing. Terri went back to studying. 'So back to the tests what's," Spinner tuned out what Terri was saying and thought about seriously getting serious.  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
"It's Friday. The torture starts in three weeks," Paige groans referring to the testing.  
  
"That party got me pumped," Hazel commented. Terri then walked by the two.  
  
"That's not the only thing that got pumped," Paige pointed.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Terri turned around to Paige.  
  
"Oh please, I heard you and Vampress talking about the whole getting serious thing, I guess your studying went rather well with Spin," Paige said laughing and walking away. Terri stood there.  
  
"Nothing happened Paige!" Terri yelled as she followed them. "Your still mad about him wanting to be with me. Oh no wait, your mad because I told you off in the cafeteria! That's it! Get over it Paige, you're jealous" Terri yelled. Paige looked around the halls.  
  
"Listen, McGregor, I don't care if you have him because he was only desperate, I mean, I could tell when he started to date you," Paige snarled as she stomped away. Terri hurried over to Ashley.  
  
"I hate Paige, I hate her! She makes me feel so low!" Terri sobbed. Ashley became furious.  
  
"What did she do?" Ashley asked. Terri sucked in her tears and began.  
  
"She told me the only reason Spinner is dating me is because he is desperate," Terri explained. "And she is saying to everyone I slept with him"  
  
"Where is she?" Ashley asked. Terri pointed. Ashley shook her head.  
  
"That's so like her, tell someone off and then just leave them behind"  
  
"Lets just go to class, okay?"  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
"Dude! Jimmy!" Spinner yelled from across the halls. Spinner saw Jimmy talking to two girls who suddenly walked away when Spinner approached him. Jimmy continued to reorganize his locker. "Dude, I have to tell you something," Spinner said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think Terri wants to sleep with me," Spinner seriously explained. Jimmy laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, okay"  
  
"I'm serious! She was talking the would-you-ever-get-serious-with-me talk which mean please get serious with me," Spinner said. Jimmy shook his head.  
  
"I doubt it dude, Terri is little miss innocent. I don't think she wants to sleep with you"  
  
"She has changed man, she wants me!"  
  
"She has you, just not in the bed"  
  
"Yet, dude, help me out! When she I make my move?"  
  
"You seriously want to get serious with her?"  
  
"If she's willing yes. who wouldn't?"  
  
"Okay, do it when everyone leaves set up the whole candle bid. Then, tell her to come over in a deep voice, keep her guessing. Act like a man," Jimmy smiles. Spinner laughs.  
  
"Jimmy thanks. Ya know, I feel bad that you haven't gotten any it takes a man to get some. By Monday, you'll see a new Gavin Mason!" Spinner says running into class.  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
"Excuse you!" Ashley says as Paige "accidentally" bumped into her with her lunch tray.  
  
"Where's your attachment, you know the one who sleeps around"  
  
"Paige she didn't sleep with Spin, and she isn't my attachment she's my friend, but you wouldn't know anything about friends," Ashley says walking to her table where Craig and Spinner sat.  
  
"Hey Craig," Ashley smiles. Craig smiles back.  
  
"Hey, d-do you think you want to go on a date with me? To the movies?" Craig asked. Ashley looked over at Spin.  
  
"Spinner ask Terri to go, we should all double date it would be sort of fun," Ashley asks. Spinner nods as Terri enters the table.  
  
"What's up guys?"  
  
"What's up is tonight, a date, you me Ash and Craig," Spinner says. Terri laughs a little.  
  
"Thanks for asking," she laughs, "Sure, that'll be great"  
  
Spinner looks over at Terri wondering what will happen at the end of the date.  
  
A/N: This goes for all of my stories. I'm starting school. I'm limiting to 1 hour on the computer a day! I will try my best to update so don't worry all my fans (lol!) I will be posting but I doubt I will be as active! THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME. LUV YA!  
  
x Elle 


	3. I Love You

"Wow you look great Ash!" Terri said looking at her. Ashley wore a long tight black skirt with see through black cloth over it. She wore a tight black shirt the came out bigger as the sleeves opened, like wings. Her hair was flat down and she didn't have as much make-up on as usual.  
  
"You do too," Ashley said looking at Terri's medium short skirt that was purple and blue. She wore a light blue sweater with a super light plum shirt under it. She had her hair up and light eye shadow with glossy lip- gloss.  
  
"First date for me, I mean besides the school dance," Terri said excitedly.  
  
"Don't worry! First dates are fun, you will have fun I promise," Ashley reassured her.  
  
"I better," Terri chuckled. Ashley heard a knock on the door. Ashley stared at the door as did Terri.  
  
"I'll get it," Ashley volunteered. Ashley opened the door to find Craig and Spinner.  
  
"OH my dear lady," Craig said kissing her hand. Spinner unasked came into the house to find Terri staring with a smile.  
  
"Wow, you look great," Spinner observed. Terri came closer taking his hand.  
  
"Right back at ya"  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
"What do you want to see?" Craig asked the two girls. Spinner looked at Terri.  
  
"Um, how about Crazed," Ashley pointed. Craig nodded. Spinner shook his head.  
  
"Lame. You two see Crazed, we see Alien Adventures," Spinner smiled. Terri laughed.  
  
"Spin, that's lamer. How about that," Terri pointed. Spinner nodded.  
  
"Chick flick, if we must," Spinner sighed. Terri laughed and lead him to the movie. The two sat up in the back. No one was there except three girls and a boy. Terri immediately took his hand. Spinner smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder as the movie started.  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
"Movie sucked," Craig said. Ashley nodded in disgust.  
  
"I didn't know it was so disgusting! Maggots gross me out. Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick," Ashley added. Ashley made a gagging sound.  
  
"Our movie rocked," Spinner chuckled. Terri nodded. Ashley shook her head.  
  
"I don't feel good Craig. Maybe I should go home," Ashley suggested. Terri shook her head 'no'.  
  
"Um, okay. Spin, you two go ahead. Ashley and me are going to crash at her house. See ya," Craig said putting his hand around Ashley. Ashley held her mouth as they walked out.  
  
"Um, alright. So what do you want to do next?" Spinner asked.  
  
"I don't know. How about going to my house, my dad is out and I really don't want to pay for dinner when we have some at my house," Terri said. Spinner nodded.  
  
"Cool."  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Terri opened the door and sat the keys on the table as she sat her coat on the chair. Spinner took a look around.  
  
"Wow, your house is nice," Spinner said observing it. Terri nodded.  
  
"It's OK." Terri said. "Want something to eat?" Terri asked. Spinner shook his head.  
  
"Let's put on some music," Spinner said walking over to the sound system setup on top of their TV. Terri smiled. He set it to a channel with one of his favorites. Terri starts to hum it. She walks over to him as they start to slow dance.  
  
"This is just like our first kiss," Spinner reminded her. Terri chuckled.  
  
"All we need is Paige," They both laughed. Terri looked into his eyes.  
  
"No matter what happens Ter, you'll always be my number one girl," Spinner said biting his lip. The song continues to play.  
  
I REALLY LIKE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME  
  
Terri is reeled in by the kiss as she puts her hands around Spinners tingling neck. He slowly slides his hands down her hips holding on tight.  
  
I CAN'T REALLY EXPLAIN IT  
  
Terri slowly lies down on the couch where Spinner falls onto her warm body. She suddenly slips off his shirt to find is scared skin raging with Goosebumps. He then starts to take off Terri's sweater, which falls onto the floor. He takes his fingers, which shake, down her shoulders. Terri looks at Spinner as they lie there.  
  
"Do you want to do this?" Spinner whispers. Terri nods and kisses him again. She slowly takes her lips away from his as all their clothes fall to the floor. She whispers, "I love you."  
  
IM SO INTO YOU 


	4. Days Go By

Terri fixed her hair up again while Spinner sat on the couch. She looked into the mirror seeing Spinner sitting still. Maybe he was shocked, maybe he was unhappy. Terri stayed quiet.  
  
"You know I love you Terri," Spinner broke the silence. Terri smiled. "Don't make this a weird situation. It's like not all that bad." Terri came over and sat next to him.  
  
"Promise me something," Terri asked laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll turn off the music next time we do this," Terri laughed. Spinner laughed back. Terri jumped up. "My dad will be home soon!" she worried. Spinner looked at her.  
  
"It's raining out there! I can't go," he said as if he were frightened. Terri loved when he was serious. She laughed a little.  
  
"You have too, or dad will be mad and I think you want to keep your legs and arms," Terri laughed. Spinner quickly opened the door and starting to walk out as the rain fell down heavily. Terri stood dry in the doorway. Spinner looked back and came up the stairs. He gave Terri a quick kiss, romantic but quick.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you," she whispered back. He ran off.  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Saturday came quick. Terri lied on her bed. She looked through her windows wrote in her journal and did everything she could, but nothing could wipe the smile off her face. She memorized everything in her room, where it was sat how it was sat. She didn't have anything else to do. Everything reminded her of Spinner. His smell still was present on her clothes. It sunk in like the love for him. She wrote his name everywhere. She couldn't stop thinking about Friday night the kiss the words the music, it was like it was all set for her, only thing missing were the rose petals covering the floor. Terri didn't care, she knew she had him, she knew the only thing to live for was him. The only one to live for was he.  
  
"Terri? Are you there?" Ashley asked. Terri snapped into reality remembering Ashley was on the phone. "I was puking all night I had nightmares and everything! Please tell me your date went better than mine," Ashley pleaded. Terri grinned.  
  
"My date went better then yours"  
  
"Yeah, a TV dinner at your house, romantic"  
  
"We didn't have dinner"  
  
"Okay, a romantic kiss. No big deal, only reason I didn't get that was because my mouth was already busy gagging"  
  
"We didn't just kiss," Terri admitted. There was suddenly a long pause and then Ashley gasped.  
  
"Terri, no! You didn't! You did!" Ashley said with shock. Terri nodded as if though Ashley could see her.  
  
"Don't leave me out on anything!"  
  
"Well we came home and he almost immediately turned on the music. One of OUR favorites came on, it was like all planned ya know? We looked at each other and knew it was time for a dance so we danced. Then we just found our way onto the couch and it just happened"  
  
"Sounds romantic. So you were ready?"  
  
"With Spinner, yeah"  
  
"You didn't just do it for Spinner did you?"  
  
"Ash, I wanted to do it"  
  
"Because you love him or because he wanted it?"  
  
"Ash stop making this into something it's not"  
  
"I don't want you sleeping around because I guy wants you to"  
  
"Sleeping around?! Ash, I'm tired of you and Paige always telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing! You've always looked down on me, and I hate it!"  
  
"Terri-"  
  
"No! Ash, stop being my master and realize I'm a person too," and with that Terri hung up. Terri folded her arms. Something could take the smile off her face.  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Sunday soon gone Monday is here. Terri walked down the halls. She thought about what Ashley said. Spinner didn't call all weekend. No messages on the machine her door left untouched. Her mind was stiff she didn't know what to think. She didn't feel used, she knew Spinner loved her. She knew she loved him, he wouldn't use her. She looked up to see everyone staring. Sorrow on their faces, whispering to one another as Terri walked by. Terri tried keeping her head down. She looked over at Jimmy who sat down on the cold floor head down in his knees his hands wrapped around his shaking legs. She went over to him and sat down. She set her hand on his shaking back. He looked up. He looked as if he was crying, but now just looked upset. Terri became confused.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.  
  
"I know I should have put it all behind, I knew I should have forgave and forgot. Terri it must be so hard for you," Jimmy said looking over to the locker that stood in front of him. Terri shook her head.  
  
"What? Jimmy what are you talking about?" Terri asked. Jimmy looked over at her his eyes cluttered with tears.  
  
"You don't know do you," Jimmy said wiping the tears away. Terri kept shaking her head.  
  
"You're scaring me Jimmy," Terri swallowed.  
  
"Terri, he's gone" 


	5. An Ending Smile

Terri shook her head. She quickly made her thin skirt form a gap between his shiny pants. She looked at him over and over. Jimmy still looked at her, not moving his eyes away from hers.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Terri said, her voice shaking. Jimmy's finger vibrated and circled around one another. His eyes constantly moving around. Then he looked at her and his eyes were fixed.  
  
"Saturday night, party over his friend's house. A fight broke out, 5 stories he fell," Jimmy's voice shook. Tears forming and falling. "Instantly died after they accidentally pushed him through the glass," Jimmy finished. Terri moved her mouth but no words were spoken. Terri stood up and walked away looking around, everything blurred her tears made her silent. She slowly bent down to the cold floor touching it for balance. Terri's breathing became heavier, thoughts erased vision blurred. She started hysterically crying. Falling to the floor. Her hair covered her face, still you could see the warmth and redness. Her hands hit the floor in anger. She cried out to him, she saw each tear drop fall to the floor and blend in with the dull colors. Ashley hurried over sweeping one hand over Terri's back trying to hold her in comfort.  
  
"Terri, shh, it'll be okay," Ashley held her. Some people gathered around others walked away. "Terri don't cry," Ashley said rocking Terri. Terri started to calm down, tears still rushed down her face. Ashley held back her tears to keep the moment calm.  
  
It was Saturday. Exactly one week since his.death.Terri sat down on her bed. She looked around the room mesmerizing her things. Pictures misplaced from Terri's anger. The room was still; her eyes were fixed on the burgundy carpet. Her hands clutched the sheets that wrinkled in her hand. The funeral wasn't so bad, a lot of crying but Terri didn't. She couldn't. Terri didn't want to face it anymore, she couldn't. She knew she had to move on.  
  
"Terri? Hello? You still there?" Ashley called from the other side of the phone. Terri shook the thought out of her head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here"  
  
"I'm happy your starting to open up more," Ashley said. There was a long pause.  
  
"I don't know how this dream will end. You don't know how much I want this to be a dream," Terri sighed.  
  
"It's reality Terri, but you are finding yourself. That's good"  
  
"Speaking of finding ourselves.. How's the art class," Terri says ignoring the subject.  
  
"Great. I think I found something I really like"  
  
"I was thinking maybe you could paint a picture for me"  
  
"Terri. of course!"  
  
"A picture of Spinner, huge! With the words, R.I.P. Always remembered," Terri smiled.  
  
"Terri, are you sure you want something to remind you of it everyday"  
  
"Of course! Ash, your not suppose to remember the bad times, remember the good. We loved each other.. And that's what counts"  
  
"Terri, good attitude. I will defiantly make it. I have to go though, call me later Ter, bye" Terri hung the phone up. She looked at it and suddenly smiled and chuckled to herself and she whispered to herself.  
  
I really like what you've done to me I can't really explain it I'm so into you.. I love you Spin.  
  
THE END! Yes corny ending sorry. I don't think I'll write a sequel unless you think I should.. I don't know. anywho review please and read some of my new stories. I actually have an upcoming story and here's the sneak peak.  
  
Craig's "new cousin" moves into town and Spinner is ready for the hot chick. When she comes all the guys are in love.. But is Sean sensing Deja- voo? And is Ashley expecting too much of Craig? FIND OUT. 


End file.
